A Little Care and Concern Goes a Long Way
by BRANCCH
Summary: To all the fanboys and fangirls out there, what are you waiting for? Title changed due to its misleading nature. RS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or anything that may appear in my story that is copyrighted by someone else (duh). I'm just borrowing without permission. If the relevant authorities request it, I would remove this story immediately.

Pre-story ramblings:

I have wanted to write a lemon/lime/whatever about Shinji and Rei for a long time but my morals have always caused me to pause and reconsider that thought. After all, they are still underage right? Then yesterday, I read a fan fiction (can't remember which) stating that the legal age for sex in Japan is 13. My eyes brightened up immediately.

Note: The information about the legal age for sex in Japan may be wrong but… I'm working on an assumption here.

Note no. 2: Even though I intend this to be a lemon/lime, I still cannot resist giving the characters a more complicated nature rather than just the 'I-want-to-have-sex-so-come-hump-my-brains-out" attitude. Sorry to disappoint any of you.

Note no. 3: This story is inspired by Innortal's story, I Do. Do read that story too, though I doubt it needs any more publicity judging from the number of reviews it gets.

So without any further ado, I present to you

**Shinji and Rei's Lemony Limey Goodness**

"_Something is different about class 2-A today…_" the aging sensei thought. "_Whatever could it be?_"

Was it the lightings, the arrangement of the furniture? Or was it that everyone was staring attentively (yes Rei included!) at the new teacher.

"_That new teacher also looks familiar_," thought the sensei. "_I could have sworn that she is that Ikari guy's guardian_."

Unfortunately for him, he was spot on in that assumption.

'Hi class!" Misato chirped happily. "I am here today because of a very special assignment that the governmenthas assigned tome."

Looking at the blank faces of most of the class and the two nose-bleeding faces of the boys she identified as Shinji's friends, Misato decided to explain further.

"In view of the rapidly falling birth rates, the government has decided to inculcate sex education into the curriculum! Isn't that exciting?" She happily explained.

The reactions in class were mixed. From the disgusted groans of most of the girls to the excited murmuring amongst the boys. Touji and Kensuke were on their knees apparently in prayer.

"Thank you Kami-sama! Thou art worthy to be praised!" They both appeared to be saying fervently.

Misato sweatdropped. "Well, now that's done, it is time to give you your first assignment."

She paused here because of the tension suddenly increased a hundredfold. "You are to research on various methods of contraception and rate their effectiveness."

The girls seemed to have released an audible sigh of relief. They thought she was going to ask them to do a practical. The boys on the other hand, let out a disappointed sigh. They WERE hoping for a practical.

"Anyways, you guys are to finish the assignment before the lesson ends. And might I remind you, the assignment would be graded as well." Misato added to further crush their daydreams.

So the class started on their rather unusual assignment.

Shinji dutifully opened his laptop and logged on to the Internet. Then, the cursed program that allows his friends to torment him even during lessons started to run. A millisecond later, a blinking screen was affecting him from doing his research.

**B-ballJockTouji01: **Man! How come you didn't tell us that Misato is coming? Crap! And she is teaching sex education as well?

Before Shinji could reply, another blinking screen appeared.

**CoolOtakuKen: **Hey add me into the conversation with Touji! And explain to the both of us!

Shinji sighed audibly and decided to do as they told. Otherwise, they would bug him in the canteen and that would be even more embarrassing. However…

**RedHotGal01: **BAKA! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? DID SHE TELL YOU ANYTHING THIS MORNING?

Shinji sighed again. Asuka's caps lock button seemed to always be switched on. He added all of them into his chat room.

**Mustn'tRunAway01: **I have no idea that she would be coming.

**B-ballJockTouji01:** You don't know fuck do you…

**RedHotGal01: **WHY THE FUCK DID I EVEN ASK YOU

**Mustn'tRunAway01: **But she's a government agent… so… it is not against logic for her to come here if they wanted her to come.

**CoolOtakuKen: **But I hack into the government's database once a month, and there never was any announcement about this new curriculum…

**Mustn'tRunAway01: **Then I really don't know… sorry

**B-ballJockTouji01: **Hey bro, its ok man… don't worry about it.

**RedHotGal01: **AH FUCK IT I'M OUTTA HERE

_RedHotGal01 has left the chatroom_

**CoolOtakuKen: **Touchy… well, I have something to show you guys. It might come in handy for our assignment.

**Mustn'tRunAway01:** kk

**B-ballJockTouji01: **k man

Just as Kensuke was busy finding the address for his 'research' site, another blinking screen diverted Shinji's attention.

**Ayanami: **Ikari, do you know the major's intention for coming here?

Rei had been busy debating within herself whether or not to ask Shinji about Misato's presence in class. For some strange reason, she was nervous and yet excited to chat with him. She would always experience this emotion whenever anything was regarding him.

Shinji just politely added her to the chat room.

**Mustn'tRunAway01: **We are still debating on the reason why Misato might be here.

Kensuke chose this inopportune moment to add the address of his 'research' site to the chatroom.

**CoolOtakuKen: **Yo guys check this out! (Address of the porn site here) I guarantee you guys would like it.

**Mustn'tRunAway01: **OH SHIT KEN NO!

**B-ballJockTouji01: **Oh fuck…

Unfortunately, what was done cannot be undone and Rei clicked on the link out of curiosity.

Shinji looked over at the blue haired albino. She barely resembled an albino now. He thought she looked more like a tomato judging from how red her face was.

_Ayanami has left the chatroom_

**Mustn'tRunAway01: **Look what you've done now…

_Mustn'tRunAway01 has left the chatroom  
_

**B-ballJockTouji01:** oh fuck… now you've made two pilots angry…

**CoolOtakuKen: **I didn't mean it… she was not expected to see….

_B-ballJockTouji01__has left the chatroom_

_CoolOtakuKen has left the chatroom_

After a few quiet moments…

Rei was still perusing the website after 15 minutes. The material inside intrigued her greatly. Luckily for her, she was seated at the back of the class today.

"_Aida said that Ikari-kun would like this?" _she thought to herself_. "Maybe if he and I were to enact some of the scenarios in this website, he would enjoy himself?"_

At the front of the class, Misato noticed that Rei was totally absorbed in doing her assignment unlike the rest of the class. Or so she thought. But she felt proud of the girl nonetheless.

"_Shinji-kun may be my favourite pilot but Rei-chan is definitely my favourite student!" _Misato thought happily. _"The quiet girl definitely deserves some praise for her unassuming attitude towards her schoolwork and piloting. Maybe I should ask her to come stay with me so I can continue teaching her."_

Misato was definitely getting carried away by her temporary assignment.

She walked towards where Rei was sitting and was ready to praise her in front of the whole class for her diligence when she stopped dead in her tracks. Instead of praise, what came out was…

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Misato paused here to take a deep breath. "I ASKED YOU TO READ ABOUT CONTRACEPTIVES NOT SURF PORN!"

Then her common sense returned. Her eyes widened when she saw something glistening in Rei eyes.

"Shit, did I make her cry?" 

Rei stood up and ran out of the classroom, never once uttering a word. However, when she ran past Shinji's seat, he swore he could hear her sobbing.

Without thinking twice, he ran after her. But not before making Touji and Kensuke swear they would clear up this mess.

So, 2/3 of the 3 stooges went over to Rei's seat and switched off the laptop before anyone could see what was inside. Then, Kensuke made the painful confession that it was him that provided the address for the website and Rei had clicked on it on accident.

That was enough to quell the situation in class.

However, Shinji's job was more complex. Not only did he have to find her, but he had to console her as well. And he was not having luck in doing the former.

"_Damn can she run fast… where the hell is she?"_ he though urgently.

"_Her home of course, where else can she go?"_ The logical answer came to mind finally. _"Asuka's right, I'm really a baka." _He scolded himself.

So he ran towards Apartment 402

When the boy finally reached Rei apartment. He saw her huddled in a corner, with her knees tucked in towards her chest. Her eyes were red from the crying and rubbing. That combined with her red pupils made her look demonic. However, he knew that she was an angel inside.

Not knowing what to do in a situation like this, the boy just sat beside her and softly stroked her hair.

"Its ok now, we have sorted things out for you in class…" he said in an attempt to console her.

Rei looked at the boy in front of her and was overcome with a wave of gratitude. She leaned her head on his chest, taking in his scent. Then, her arms found their way around the boy's shoulders and pulled him into a big embrace.

Shinji was shocked at first at Rei's actions. _"She's hugging me! What does this mean?"_

Then, his low self-esteem kicked in._ "She's probably just glad that someone is here for her… don't get any wrong ideas."_ He mentally scolded himself.

He looked at the girl that was sobbing quietly in his arms.

"But damn is she beautiful…" 

As if on autopilot, Shinji's lips found their way onto Rei's supple cheeks. After the chaste kiss, he suddenly regained control and apologised profusely.

"Oh shit, I didn't mean to do that, uh, I mean I wanted to do that but I know its not right, uh…" The boy stammered.

Rei silenced him with another kiss on his lips.

"I understand… Shinji-kun. I like you as well." She muttered, confused about her feeling at the moment.

"_What is it I am feeling? Is it love? Or just plain gratitude?" _Rei questioned. She then saw the blushing boy in front of her whose eyes she always got lost in. The answer came straight away.

"_It is love." _

She then leaned closer towards her love interest, wanting desperately to feel his lips against hers again. Shinji was all too happy to oblige.

When they broke away for breath again, Shinji looked tenderly at his angel. He wondered if this was just a dream. And if it was, was there a way to ensure that he never woke up. Luckily, he was spared from that scenario as Rei looked at his eyes again.

"Ai..ai..aishiteru, Shinji-kun." Was all she could say, as she got lost in his deep eyes again.

Shinji was stunned. He shed a tear of happiness before replying, "I love you too Rei-chan, I love you too…" he said huskily and kissing her deeply.

Before the young couple knew it, flames of lust soon burned within their bodies. Even as their tongues played with each other, their hands were busy undressing their love interest.

It was until the both of them were left with their undergarments that they realised what was happening.

"I'm sor…" Shinji's apologies were abruptly cut off by Rei's kiss.

"I want to be yours." Was her simple reply.

Encouraged by her willingness, Shinji unfastened her bra and could scarcely contain a gasp when he saw her naked breast. He gently placed his hand on it and looked at his girl for a reaction. When he saw that her eyes were closed and that she was enjoying the feel of his caress, he place his other hand on the front of her panties and slowly massaged it.

Rei opened her eyes at this new sensation. The boldness of Shinji was exhilarating for the albino and she gently thrust her hips against his finger. Moans of pleasure escaping from her lips.

Finally, her tender body could not hold back anymore and she climaxed, grabbing Shinji and pressing her body tightly against him in the process. The boy gently kissed her in the aftermath of her orgasm and basking in her glorious beauty.

However, Rei still had plans. She whispered in his ears, "Can I become one with you?"

Shinji nodded his head gently before replying, "Only if its really what you want."

"I want it." Was all she said.

So, Shinji took off her panties, revealing her womanhood in its full glory. He kissed it, eliciting another moan from the albino before taking off his own briefs and exposing his own erect manhood.

"Rei, I'm going to enter you now." He stated, ready to stop anytime if Rei showed any signs of discomfort.

"Hai, please don't just concentrate on pleasuring me Shinji-kun. I want you to enjoy this as well." She said.

Finally, the couple were joined as one as passion took over. It felt so natural, as if they were meant to be in this position since the moment they were born. And they both climaxed at the same time, numbing their senses to everything around them until all they could experience and feel was each other.

In the aftermath of their copulation, the young couple held each other tightly and fell asleep under the covers of Rei's bed. Unconcerned about the future as it ceased to have any power over the present.

Eight months later

Shinji shook Kaworu's hand as the Angel of Free Will decided not to fulfil his purpose. He had fallen in love with a fiery redhead and wanted to spend his life with her as a mortal.

Therefore, without Kaworu's death, the Dead Sea Scroll's prophecies ceased to have any effect over the world and Third Impact could not be initiated thereafter.

After Kaworu had left to find Asuka, Shinji headed to where he knew his wife would be waiting for him with a warm embrace and sumptuous dinner. Yes, he headed towards Apartment 402.

And the ceilings there never once looked unfamiliar.

**THE END**

Well, it turned out sappier than I hoped it would be. But I think it is presentable.

This story was not pre-read. Come on, my sister is only 12, you expect me to let her read this? My mum would skin me alive!

Finally, please review, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or anything that may appear in my story that is copyrighted by someone else (duh). I'm just borrowing without permission. If the relevant authorities request it, I would remove this story immediately.

Pre-story ramblings:

I'm bored once again. Wrote this on the spur of the moment before going to do my more important 'business'.

So without any further ado, I present to you

**A Mid-Life Crisis?**

It was ten years after the defeat of the angels. As before, mankind has shown its extraordinary resilience in the face of adversary. The first sign that things were getting better was the return of seasons. Two years after Tabris had decided to forgo his mission of uniting with Adam, snow started to fall upon Tokyo-3. A peaceful spring and luxurious summer followed after that. All in all, the world was beginning to heal. Yes, they have woken up to a better tomorrow.

However, was there trouble brewing in paradise?

After completing his college education and finding a well paying job as the editor of a newspaper, Shinji had slipped into mundane normalcy. Yes, he had a loving wife and two beautiful children. But the former Pilot felt something missing. He missed the surge of adrenalin, the heavy responsibility towards mankind and the attention heaped upon him. In short, he missed piloting.

And that showed in the way he related towards others.

"Anata is something wrong?" Rei asked after Shinji had entered the room and slumped upon the bed without a single word.

"Nothing dear, just tired." He said, not caring about the effects his emotionless words would have on his wife. After all, they had been married for eight years. What could go wrong?

Rei sighed. Ever since three years ago, Shinji had become distant. Although she asked time and again what was the cause for his discontentment, he never answered. She had begun to accept this fact.

"Ok Anata, rest well ok? I love you." Rei said before giving him a slight kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, I love you too." Shinji reciprocated the words and the kiss. However, it was mechanical, lacking of any real feelings behind it.

"_Fuck my life to hell." _The former pilot thought to himself as Rei snuggled against him. In the past, that simple action would have at the very least elicited a blush from Shinji. Now, he felt nothing.

And the couple had not made love for 6 months.

* * *

When Rei woke up the next morning, Shinji had already left for work. As usual. That made the cerulean haired angel more than a little sad. He had gone without a word. 

Nevertheless, she had to compose herself. There is no need for the children to see their mother cry. She looked in to the mirror and practiced a smile. After being sure that her smile would not look false, she went to the children's room to prepare them for school.

Smiling was never easy for the girl. It was only after her marriage that she began to smile more openly. But now, the reason for her happiness was wallowing in a pit of despair that Rei was still uncertain about the cause. It was killing her from the inside.

"Wake up kids, you have to go to school soon!" she said in a motherly tone.

Her children, Reiko and Ryo unwillingly roused from their slumber and grumbled. The rest of the morning went on as per normal. None of them realising the dead look in their mother's eyes.

After bringing the children to school, Rei went to the park and wept silently. It was then when an old friend noticed a tinge of blue in the distance.

Touji Suzuhara never excelled in school. Now, he was just an odd job worker with no stable income. That was probably why Hikari left him. However, he was never one to avoid old friends. Which was why he started towards Rei and tried to start a conversation.

Imagine his surprise when he realised she was crying.

"Ayanami? What the hell you crying for?" he exclaimed.

Rei looked up. "Suzuhara?"

"Yo whatssup man? Shin-man made you mad?" he asked jokingly. Unfortunately for him, he was spot on.

Rei burst into sobs again as she distanced herself away from him.

Touji paled. "What the hell, I never thought you two would ever quarrel. Man the both of you looked perfect!" he said without thinking.

Rei's sobs grew even louder.

"_Crap. What was I saying?"_ The jock thought. "Ok what I meant was every relationships got their ups and downs. Ya just hafta take the good with da bad yo?" Touji said in an attempt to resolve the situation.

Finally, Rei broke down totally and wept openly in front of Touji as she told him what was troubling her. Of course, he lent her a shoulder to cry on.

Unknown to the both of them, their actions were witnessed by a jealous former class representative.

"_That hussy is… seducing Touji!" _she thought angrily. _"She's a married woman, has she got no shame?"_

With vengeance in mind, Hikari went to Genesis Publishing House to tell a certain editor there what she saw.

In an office cubicle inside Genesis Publishing House

Shinji was in an unfamiliar situation. There he was trying to do his work when his former class rep came and stared at him. Unsure of what to do, the timid man just gave a small, "Hi?"

"Don't you keep an eye on your wife?" she snapped.

"What?" Shinji said, utterly confused.

"You don't know? Ha, I'll tell you what your wife has been doing behind your back!" Hikari said spitefully.

"What are you talking about?" Shinji said in a louder tone. He was starting to get angry and a little apprehensive.

"That slut is seducing MY Touji!" Hikari spat at him. "You had better sort things out with her. I want my Touji back."

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING?" Shinji blew his top. His meaningless existence coupled with this devastating news finally igniting a fuse that was steadily growing shorter.

Hikari was unfazed. "I'm asking you to keep an eye on your wife." Then she added spitefully, "Or she may meet up with other men that she finds more attractive."

Shinji slapped her across the cheek so hard that she fell to the ground.

As she held her swollen cheek, Hikari hissed, "Maybe she already has found someone. But its ok, I guess I don't mind sharing Touji with her for the time being."

Shinji took a penknife from his workstation and left without a word.

Hikari stared at his back profile that was diminishing at a rapid pace. Unconcerned that everyone was looking at her, she shot the bystanders a scathing look before leaving the office as well.

Ikari Household

Rei was still confessing her problems to Touji when Shinji kicked the door open violently, his hands holding a wicked looking penknife.

"Shinji! What's wrong?" Rei asked, shocked at the murderous look in his eyes. She only saw that look a few times; when his Evangelion went berserk.

"YOU SLUT!" he charged towards Touji and Rei. "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING BEHIND MY BACK?"

"We never did anything!" Rei exclaimed. " I was just telling Suzuhara about my problems!"

If he was less angry, Shinji would have noticed the formal tone in which Rei was calling Touji; a dead giveaway that they were as she said, only just friends

However, a threshold was crossed in Shinji's mind and he blocked out everything that she had said. Never even pausing to give thought about what he was doing, Shinji attacked her with a wicked slash.

Luckily, Touji intercepted him in time. Pushing Rei away, he grabbed Shinji's wrists and tried to wrestle the penknife from his grasp. As Touji was physically stronger, it was easily accomplished. However, Shinji head butted him and caused him to stagger. Shinji used this opportunity to grab his penknife again but the jock tackled him down with a rugby tackle.

As both men wrestled, Rei just stood rooted to the spot, crying. She knew that she had to help Touji overcome Shinji in an attempt to get him to his senses. But her body was unwilling to do anything that might hurt her lover.

Finally, Touji shouted as he grabbed Shinji's arms tightly. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO YOURSELF AND TO REI!"

Shinji struggled to break out of his grasp but Touji continued. "YOU THINK YOU'RE HURT BUT THE ONE YOU HURT MOST IS HER!"

Shinji suddenly felt all his strength leave him as he slumped to the floor. Once again, he had hurt the ones he loved. He tried to cover his ears to block out what Touji had said but to no avail.

"WHERE IS THE SHINJI THAT VOLUNTEERED TO PILOT THE EVANGELION JUST TO SAVE HER?" Touji bellowed.

"Shut up, SHUT UP!" Shinji cried, covering his ears.

"WHERE IS THE SHINJI THAT SAID HE WOULD BE BRAVE FOR HIS GIRL?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Shinji cried pathetically.

Touji looked as if he was going to launch into another verbal tirade when Rei stopped him.

"You've said enough Suzuhara-kun, Thank you. You can go home now." She said.

He looked at her in surprise. "You sure?"

"I will handle things from here. You should not have scolded him." Rei stated coolly.

"But… I was just trying to help"

"I understand, however, Shinji would need to be comforted now and it is beyond your ability." She said. "Please leave."

Touji gave Shinji one last glare before leaving the house.

Rei walked towards Shinji who was huddled and whimpering in a corner and embraced him.

However, her heart ached when she felt him flinch from her touch.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Shinji repeated over and over again.

"Its ok Anata, I love you." She replied.

Shinji looked up in surprise at that statement. She loved him? After all that he had done?

"I don't deserve it… I hate myself… you don't have to love me if you don't want to…" He said before backing out from her embrace.

Rei leaned towards him and hugged him again.

'But I want to." She said simply.

In the confines of their apartment, Shinji looked at Rei again. Gone was the boring woman that he was so tired of. In her place was the beautiful angel that he had fallen in love with. In short, Shinji was falling in love with his wife all over again.

Uncertain about what to do next, Shinji leaned forwards to give his wife a small kiss. However, when their lips connected, months of pent up passion and desires immediately took over. Over and over again their tongues rolled about in each other's mouths. Their hands caressing their partner in places they have not touched for months. They both knew what the other was thinking now. They wanted each other.

Shinji's hands tried to unbutton his wife's clothes but then realised stupidly that she was wearing a tee shirt. He then clumsily pulled it over the top of her head while she giggled softly. Then, he pushed up her bra so that he could get to the part of her body that was so attractive to him. Slowly, he rubbed her breast with his palms. Stimulating her greatly. Hearing her moans only excited him further. Then, he licked her nipples, savouring the slightly salty taste that was so uniquely her. Rei sighed happily at her husband's touch.

Then Shinji stopped.

Rei looked at him curiously. "Anata?"

Shinji took of his pants and undergarments, revealing his erect manhood.

"I miss the feel of your mouth, Koibito." He said.

Rei blushed slightly but put his manhood into her mouth nonetheless. Slowly, she took in the entire length of his rod before quickly pulling back until it was almost out of her mouth. She repeated this process over and over again until Shinji gave a moan of pleasure. Unknowingly, he placed his hand upon her head to edge her further on. It was torturous and extremely pleasurable. Finally, he came uncontrollably into her mouth.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Shinji stammered.

Rei however, smiled seductively as she swallowed.

"Its ok Anata, I want to please you." She whispered into his ears.

Shinji could not take it anymore. He wanted her there and then.

"Koibito, let me love you." He said as he carried her bodily into the bedroom.

There, he took off her pants and panties. Initially, he had wanted to pump her senseless but seeing Rei in her beautiful wet and naked glory, Shinji thought otherwise.

"You're so beautiful Rei." He stated simply.

Shinji licked her and slowly explored the inside of her body. As his tongue roamed about her womanhood, Rei's moans grew increasingly louder. Just as she was about to climax, Shinji stopped licking her and rubbed his manhood against her womanhood. She moaned appreciatively and gave him permission of carry on. Finally, he thrust inside her.

"Oh… Shinji…oh…oh…" Rei lay on her back in the missionary position.

"I'm sorry for what I have done Koibito, please forgive me…" Shinji managed to stutter out in his passionate state.

"Oh…oh…There… is no harm done...Oh… Just don't… do it again… oh... Shinji…" Rei replied amidst Shinji's thrusting.

Then, they both climaxed together. Milking Shinji of every drop of fluid he had inside.

The couple side by side on the bed, exhausted by their intimacy. Both basking in the glow of each other's orgasms.

"I'm so lucky to have married you Rei-chan." Shinji said.

"So please don't hurt me like that ever again ok Anata?" Rei asked as she snuggled against his side.

Shinji blushed at their contact. "I won't do that ever again." He said.

"_I Promise."_

3 months later

Things were much better in the Ikari household. Shinji and Rei had taken up salsa dancing as a collective hobby. Not only did it bring them even closer together, it also gave Shinji something else to focus his attention on other than the past.

And although Shinji knew that his fame as the famous Third Child, hero of the Angel Wars have past, he was finally content. Knowing that true happiness comes neither from fame nor glamour nor glory but from the simple things such as family.

As for Touji? He never forgave Hikari for what she did; he also never got married. That did not bother him though. He was too busy playing with his godchildren, Ryo and Reiko.

**THE END**

Ok I'm done. Sorry Hikari fans for making her such a bitch. It hurts me also to do that but no other female character would have made it sound convincing (don't say Asuka because she and Kaworu are happily married!).

I admit. I'm a hopeless romantic. Yes, I noticed that Rei forgave Shinji a little too easily and Shinji snapped out of his anger a little too quickly. But that was because I wanted to get to the lemon scene ASAP.

As for the reason why I'm writing this? I felt some people were unhappy with how the previous chapter turned out. Hope not to disappoint you this time.

Nope, this was not pre-read as well.

Finally, feedback and criticisms are greatly encouraged.


End file.
